


Birthdays, cake and camping

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Quelia, Quentin Coldwater / Julia Wicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: A few close friends celebrate Quentin’s birthday.





	Birthdays, cake and camping

Julia woke up and checked her phone like she usually did every morning. She looked at the date and remembered it was Quentin’s birthday. 

She gathered some things and made her way to where Eliot told her to go when they talked on the phone last week. 

She walked down the alley way and through the trees and before she knew it she was standing on the lawn of Brakebills. 

She made her way to the cottage where she was sure she would find Quentin. 

She knocked on the door. 

“Quentin? Quentin I know you’re in there...” she knocked again. 

The door slowly opened. 

“I’m sorry Quentin can’t come to the door right now. He’s otherwise preoccupied.” 

“Oh.” She looked down. 

“Julia?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you stay? Q would want to see you.”

He opened the door and invited her in.

“I just thought after our fight...”

“Please, Q didn’t mean half of that.” He poured her a drink. “Besides, I invited you here for our little gathering.” 

“So, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Margo quipped as she entered the room. 

“Bambi, now you know we’re all here for Q.”

“Look, I know I’m not your favorite, but it’s Q’s birthday and I am still his friend.” Julia stated sure of herself. 

“That it is.” Eliot said taking a seat by Margo. 

“We got him little gifts, I’m sure he’ll love.” Margo smiled, proud of herself. 

“I brought him one too.” Julia pulled a small box from her bag and set it on the table. 

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Eliot added trying to ease the tension in the room. 

“So, where is he?” 

“He’s been locked in his room all day.” Margo took a sip of her drink. 

“I tried to get him to come down for breakfast but no luck.” Eliot sighed. 

“What happened?”

“After he called you he has been locked in his room ever since.” Margo looked coldly at Julia. 

“Margo.”

“Eliot, she should know.”

Eliot sighed and sat back giving Margo the go ahead to explain.

“Well, he called you. Before the call he was fine and after he was pissed. He went up to his room and we haven’t seen him since.”

“What did you two talk about anyway?” Eliot asked. 

“I asked him how school was...” she started.

“Ok.” Eliot sighed. “Let’s get to the point, you made small talk and such and then you obviously fought, what about?” 

“Today.” Julia looked away.

“Care to elaborate or do you always fight about Tuesday’s?”

“Well, he wanted to not have a birthday party and I told him he needed one. He said adults don’t always have parties. He said something about giving up kids stuff like when I told him to give up Fillory....”

“Ok. Wait. You told him to give up Fillory?”

“Well... that was before now, it was a while ago...”

“Ok...”

“We got past all the school stuff and Fillory and all that.” 

“Well he’s obviously still upset by it.”

“I didn’t want to upset him I just wanted to give him a party...” she tried to defend herself. 

“Maybe it’s not about school or Fillory...” Margo chimed in.

“Margo...”

“No El, you remember your 25th.”

“Yeah, I was drunk for most of it.”

“It’s a big deal.” 

“Then we should celebrate.” 

“But he doesn’t want that...” Julia added.

“He thinks he doesn’t... he just doesn’t want ones like before where no one shows up but his parents, relatives and two friends.” 

“Well, there’s you guys now.” 

“Yes, and the others.” 

“So what do we do?”

“We plan a party in spite of him.” Eliot planned as he finished his drink. 

“We already have a cake, and food. Now we just invite people.” Margo said making a list.

They all worked together and planned a party all while Q hid upstairs in his room. 

Margo walked out and put the cake on the table. 

“You really think he’ll like this?”

“Ok, Julia, there’s makeshift maps of Fillory on the wall, a drawing of a tree that I moved a clock for, and cake. Why wouldn’t he?”

Margo walked upstairs and knocked on Quentin’s door. 

“Q, come on, it’s time for dinner and El will be pissed if you miss his roast again.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Q just open the damned door.” 

“No!”

“Fine.” Margo knelt down and picked his lock. 

“What the hell Margo?”

“You won’t come out, I’ll come in.”

“Great. What do you want?”

“Come downstairs.” 

“Why?”

“I have something for you.” 

“Margo...”

“No, come on.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. 

“Just let me go.” 

“Look, I get you miss Julia but you can’t sulk all day.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t miss me.” He rolled his eyes.

“Q...”

“Can you believe she wanted to throw some stupid birthday party for me?”

“Oh yes, how terrible, the cake, the friends, how heartless.” Margo said dripping with sarcasm.

“Look I don’t need some party.”

“Why not? Parties are fun.”

“Who’ll show up?”

“Umm all of us?” Margo snapped. 

“Look I just don’t...”

“Ok I get it you’re turning 25 and you’re sulking cause you’re older and blah blah blah.” 

“Margo..” 

“No, get over yourself Coldwater. Now, either come downstairs and have fun with us or stay here and sulk. Up to you.” She turned and walked out of the room. 

He sighed. 

“So?”

“Well he’s either coming or...” she looked back and saw him slowly coming out of his room. “He’s coming, get ready..” she whispered and ushered them towards their positions. 

Margo grabbed her picture and ran to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Welcome to Fillory, child of Earth.” She stayed in her best English accent. 

“Margo...”

“Play along Coldwater.” She harshly whispered. 

“Fine.” She moved aside to reveal Eliot dressed in fancy clothes. 

“Welcome.” He held his arms out. “Please explore and have snacks. Here, this will help.” He handed Quentin a small scroll.

“What is this?”

“A map to your adventure.” Eliot said not breaking character. 

Quentin walked around the cottage to see the clock tree, the Fillory map and a cake and snacks. 

“Wow. You guys went all out.” 

“Not Just is...” Eliot said handing him a drink and opening the back door. 

Quentin looked out to see the lights strung over the terrace and a tent in the yard. He looked a little further and saw Julia. 

“Jules?”

“Hey Q.” She slowly stepped forward. 

“Oh my God.” He smiled and walked out and hugged her. 

“Hey.” 

“I thought you hated me.”

“I’m your friend Q...” she leaned her head closer. 

“Jules.” He smiled and hugged her tighter. 

“Ready for our camp out?” She smiled. 

“Camp out?”

“Well yeah, we can’t just sleep in the open wilderness of Fillory.” She smiled.

“Oh my god.” Quentin laughed. 

Quentin crawled into the tent. Julia followed. 

Eliot looked at Margo. 

“Ok, time to close the door. I don’t want to see where this adventure leads.” 

“Gross.” 

“Mmm.” Eliot agreed. “Let’s go eat his cake.” Eliot laughed as he closed the door. 

The next morning Eliot made some breakfast and brought it out to the tent only to see the occupants gone. 

Eliot walked back into the cottage. 

“What’s wrong El?”

“Our campers have vacated... “ Eliot stated slightly confused. 

“Where could they have gone?”

“I don’t...” Eliot started as he heard a loud groan. “Did you hear that?” 

“Oh God.” Margo feigned being grossed out. 

“Is that...?”

“Yep...”

The two snuck upstairs. 

“Quentin... Quentin...” 

“Oh my god.” Eliot whispered to Margo.

Margo stifled her laugh as they snuck back downstairs.

“I can’t believe the two of them are...” Eliot shuddered. 

“I say, go Q.” Margo picked up a magazine. 

“Quentin!”

“Well, she’s umm... vocal.” 

“Eliot... shush.”

The two settled in reading magazines. After a few hours passed Julia came downstairs and Margo peeked over her magazine.

“Have a good... nap?”

“Yes, thanks.” She blushed. 

Eliot stood and walked over to make himself a drink. 

“I say way to go.” He said while mixing his drink.

“Thank you... I... think.”

“As long as Q’s happy then we are too.” Margo smiled. 

Julia smiled and made her way back upstairs.


End file.
